While my eyes were closed
by sefi93
Summary: Set after the events of "Held Hostage", while Vincent still does not have his memory back, JT finds something that can get back Vincent's memories. What will Tori do in order to save her relation with Vincent? And Cat will she choose Vincent or Gabe ? Eventually Tess and JT are growing closer. VinxCat
1. The conflict

**Disclaimer **

**I don't own anything regarding Beauty and the beast 2012 tv show. Its just a fan-fiction that I made.**

**Author's Note: **This is my first BATB fanfic. Hope you guys like it.

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please** review.

* * *

"… and thus the Police Precinct was saved by Vincent Keller. . . The war hero"

I switched off the TV. Once again I was all over the news and that cannot be pretty! The more people want to know about Vincent Keller the more complicated it gets.

My life? Anything can not be more messed up than mine, a twisted fantasy of fate or someone already in their purgatory. When I recall my past it appears like I am having a word about someone else. The fact it was my own life is almost blur. My early days in High School with JT, my past all seems like a dream which I have woken up from. Like I never had that life.

People talk about destiny and destiny leading their way how does that even stand for me? My own brothers had to be killed so that I can join the army and get this corrupted DNA and end up here as a beast?

To all the people out there I am a war hero with amnesia; to my parents I am probably dead. It has been 10 years since my life as a living monster, my Dark days. But I cannot recollect any of those memories.

The truth is I am rather a war machine, I kill to survive, to hide and to live. Did all those people I killed really deserve any of this? Most of them didn't know who they were working for or what they were after. May be they also had their reasons, may be they also had a family back at their homes. Why were they fated to be killed by me?

"The old Vincent would have never . . ."

Catherine voice chimed in my head.

There was something odd about that woman. She never seems to be terrified by me. I've never seen fear in her eyes. It's like she is one of them who made me, but the fact is she didn't expose me when she had a chance. It seemed very confusing, she seems like a puzzle – I can't figure if she wants to help me or she is in force with someone to kill me . . . and very recently control me.

She said I had lost my human side which I proudly defended that her family had brought me in this curse, but the truth is she not responsible for what her mother did. Neither am I for being this, inhumanly or whatever she likes to call me. Yesterday, she trusted me, a beast, and well, what other reasons did she have to save her friend. To save her friend. Only. This is what humans do. They form packs of "normal" people and hunt the "odds" of the society. And I am that odd she and her society want to shackle up and control.

She can't be trusted. She tried to save her father, the very man who had me captive and erased my memories. What a grand defense theory she built that night for preventing me from killing him. She stood between me and my handler and shot me.

I am a beast. I am not human. But that night when she looked at me she was not scared. Not at all. It seemed she had the very exact idea who I am and that version of me I cannot remember. She knows my secret and it's seemed like I had trusted her before. How come I trusted her? Why would agent Reynolds had to protect her from me? Had to erase my memory? Does that mean her and me . . .?

* * *

I was startled by the sound of the door of the boat house being closed. For a while I was deeply into my thoughts that I had lost the track of everything.

Tori came into my boat house. She gave me a one sided smile and her eyes focusing on me. She was finally recovering from everything that happened the previous day. This young girl had a lot on her. Being a beast, her father's death, her new life with me and yet again my past.

"How are feeling now?" I asked her.

She sauntered her way in and came to sit beside me.

"I feel absolutely fine now. Thank you for saving me Vincent. If you weren't there I can't even imagine what would have happened to me!"

She kissed my cheek to thank me.

I took her hand in mine. "Actually it's hard to believe but Catherine kind of saved you"

She pulled away her hand from my grip and looked away in distrust. When she looked back she still was not okay with it. But instead she gave a smirk.

"She was the one who caused all the trouble! She was obsessed with the jewel and arrested me then she shot me with a tranquilizing gun and when I woke up knocked me down!"

"About that . . ." I began, "You are just new in this. You have to be very careful with yourself, not letting an adrenalin rush on your blood."

She frowned, "They had guns!"

"Yes. You need to learn more about controlling it"

She finally smiled slightly. "Glad I got you here to teach me."

"And we must be careful about our public exposure Tori" I said, "That news paper thing just brought more troubles. Being uncovered like this is not safe. We also lost the necklace. We have no idea where to find it."

Her smile turned in to pursing lips and then another frown.

"I don't know what Catherine has convinced you last night but you certainly should not listen to her." She said sticking her eyes on me "this is your life Vincent, our life and we are not afraid of who we are. Especially we don't have anything to be ashamed of. And we must get our freedom. Those people who think we are disgusting, have not right to decide what's good for us! "

"You are right"

"And at least not Cat! Her mother made you this, her father tried to kill you! I mean who knows she is trying to get you weak so that she can finish her father's unaccomplished jobs. Otherwise, why would she keep him alive?"

I tried to figure this sudden outbreak of her. "Is this about Catherine?"

She raised both of eyebrows, looking upset. "I only know she has the lineage of all the bad guys who tried to make things worse for us. And now she knows the jewel can cease a beast's powers. I am worried about you. I don't know what so called past you two shared but I don't want her to take advantage of that."

"Tori!" I smiled at her. "I don't even know that past. And nothing cannot be stronger than this connection we share"

"I don't want to lose you."She enclosed me in an embrace. "If there is one person I need to understand me that is you Vincent"

She suddenly welcomed me in a kiss. There was something in her smell or her touch which caused me out of breath. There was this mysterious bond that tied me to her. But nevertheless I didn't feel like I should leave her as she entangled her tongue with mine. There was no undoing.

Except for a few minutes later my phone rang. It was JT. Man that guy always calls at the wrong time!

"Hey JT what is it?" I asked keeping my voice calm.

He said hurrying "I have some news you must come to my place as soon as possible!" and he hung up.

Tori looked at me rising one eyebrow curiously.

"We should be going" I told her. "I think JT found something important for us."

* * *

**Author's Note**: I confirm you this is Not Vincent/Tori fanfic. This is just the present situation and things are about to fall apart soon. Hope you follow me in the next chapter. **Thank you for reading this. **

**Please Read Review and share!  
Love,**

**Sefi**


	2. The Keys

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own anything regarding Beauty and the beast 2012 tv show. Its just a fan-fiction that I made.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**Thank you all for your reviews!Thanks for reading and following my story.

**Please** review.

* * *

**Chapter 2: THE KEYS**

* * *

JT was sitting beside the counter with a drink in his hand and shaking his head, listening to some soft music. It seemed like he was in a delightful mood.

"Hey Buddy . . ." He said cheerfully after seeing me.

What a jerk! I thought in my head. He had me worried when he asked me to come here as soon as possible. And now here he is enjoying his drink. I looked at Tori beside me she is also as annoyed as I am.

"What's going on?" I asked him. "You seemed panicked over the phone. I thought someone has broken in here or something. But you seem fine!"

"I am sorry!" he apologized "I was excited actually. There are two things for you, one is good and another is most likely to be bad. I don't know!"

Tori rolled her eyes. "Still you are this happy!" she commented.

JT gave her an irritated look. He was afraid of beasts more than anyone else. And he may have some reasons to lend a hand to me but he couldn't but dislike Tori's presence. So he swallowed the annoyance within himself.

"Okay, let's hear the good news first" I told him.

"Okay, this is really big. For some days I have been working with your cells Vincent and yesterday night I finally found out how they wiped your memory. It's an unknown protein they must have injected you with, obviously you don't remember that. I tested the protein and it's a neurotoxin which will normally kill the brain cells in humans causing brain death even at small dose. But you are stronger than any of us so it's nonlethal for you. It acts as a dysfunctioning agent which caused your neurons to suppress its memories. It's rather like a veil, everything is under your subconscious mind but you can't harvest any of it"

That was immense.

"In plain words it's a protein that's causing me forget everything?" I was quite speechless.

"Yeah" he replied with a smile. "Sorry for the complex explanation. I forgot that you don't remember your med school lesson"

"No I got what you said."

Tori was in disbelief, she asked "And why that's a good news?"

"Because we know there is a protein then we can successfully denature it. I mean destroy its functionality. That is something right?" he replied her quickly.

"Yeah that's something . . . but what are the cons?" I asked him.

He sighed a bit, buying time to put his words together. "Well, the con is medical science still does not know how the brain works properly! And we don't know how to remove the protein yet. But Vincent I promise you I will try to get it as soon as I can. I . . ."

"That's the bad news?" Tori interrupted him.

JT took back something he was about to say. Then he began, "No, the bad news is something else. With the help of Gabe, I checked all the data bases of muirfield. There are no other beasts left. So which means you two are the ones left" He took a deep breath. "It means who ever has that collar wants to find either of you or both."'

"Gabe and you are working together?" she asked him clenching her teeth.

"Well, he volunteered to help yet I am cautious 'cause he tried to kill him."He said "Now let's have a drink, shall we?"

"It's just 10 am!"

"So there are people still after us!" I tried to get them focused with the real problem.

"We'll figure a way out to save each other" Tori assured me I smiled back at her.

All of a sudden there was a certain familiar heart beating at the door step. I knew who that was.

"JT? Are you in here?"

It was Catherine. She came in when he replied to her. She was in her work clothes which meant she was coming from her job. At least she won't take much of our time.  
She noticed me and Tori standing together in his place."Oh you guys are here? Good" She said, "Then I don't need to go to your place Vincent."

"What's the matter Cat?" JT asked her being concerned.

Tori was bothered by her presence so she took a chair and sat down.

"There is an official party tonight held by the precinct and Dana Landon Honoring Vincent." She said looking at me "You all should come."

I raised one eyebrow, "Are you sure more public exposure is a good idea?"

"Everyone at the precinct has seen you already and it would be awkward if you don't come." She explained.

"Good then. We'll be there" I told her.

"Thanks. Wear formals." Then she turned towards JT and gestured him something and he smiled somewhat blushing. He nodded in her reply. That might be some sort of a private conversation between her and JT which me and Tori missed.

"Okay don't be late." She told him and gave him a paper "Here's the address of the party."

"Thanks. By the way, there's great news!" JT was grinning. "Vincent might be able to get his memories back." He was excited again.

I sensed Catherine's heart skipped a beat but she sustained her firmness.  
"That's great" she said quickly as if it didn't matter to her. After all the nagging she made me undergo when I could not remember anything, this gives the impression she has moved on. Has she?

"That's it?" JT was disappointed "That's all are your reactions Cat?"

"Yeah I am happy for you guys." She said "Here take this; it doesn't belong to me anymore."

JT took that with astonishment. "This apartment's keys?"

"Yeah. I'm not breaking in here anymore." she glanced at me and again turned, "I got to go. Bye guys."

Had she been over me? Really? I don't how to react. . . Am I confused?

* * *

During afternoon while I was alone working in my laptop in my boat house Tori without a sound entered and sat beside me.  
"Still no clue where the jewel is!" I told her.

She put her hands in my shoulder. "We'll get them."

"How Tori? How?" I stood up. "We still have no idea!"

She turned down the laptop's window and got me seated. "Vincent please don't get me wrong. . ."

"What happened?" I was confused.

"Can you trust JT? How much do you remember about him?" she questioned.

"Pretty much like everything else. I don't remember him. But he's telling the truth I know that." I confirmed her.

"Sorry!" she made a quick apology. "Today Cat was making some secret conversations with him or I thought. I just got suspicious!"

"We have to trust at least some people. I know all this is new for you and it's a lot of pressure. But he is harmless!"She nodded with me.

"I am not so sure about you recalling your past. I mean if you remember her. . . I . . ."

I stopped her right there. "Nothing's changing. It's just past. And past is past."

I told her that but I wasn't quite sure myself. What was that epic stuff JT used to talk about? Do I really need to know all that? I am happy here. I am satisfied and everything seems fulfilling. But what's with this weird feeling inside me. Whatever this is it is not good!

"Well are you going tonight?" She asked me with a neutral face.

"Do you want to go?" I wanted to know if she felt like going.

"Sure" She said with eagerness "Dressing up and being with my boyfriend when he gets the award? I'm in! "

So that was settled we were going.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I hope you guys like it. Please also review if you don't like it. I would love know. Hope you guys follow me to the next chapter.

**Thank you for reading this.**

**Please Read Review and share!****  
**

******Love,**

**Sefi**


	3. Intoxicated

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own anything regarding Beauty and the beast 2012 tv show. Its just a fan-fiction that I made.**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for your reviews!Thanks for reading and following my story.

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Intoxicated**

* * *

Tori took a little sip to the champagne. Her face was telling she didn't like it. "It's cheap!" she told me.

Well, she was from a wealthy family and for the swimmers of cash champagnes with finest taste are bought. I didn't mind at the quality though. It was far better from the whiskey I was having back at home.

It had been half an hour since we got here. The community hall nearest to the precinct was booked for this occasion. There was fancy lights hanging at wall, one small stage built and rest of the hall had several chairs for at least fifty people to sit. This place had a nice smell which was neither like thelong, large buffet table nor the bar counter but more like various flowers. There was no sign of JT, Tess or Catherine. Dana and Gabe had welcomed us warmly. Everyone of their NYPD office was here and in fancier outfits but they were easy to recognize with their unique heart beat.

We too had joined the go as you like competition aka dressing up for the party. Tori had dressed in a green full length, one shoulder, and backless evening gown. Her fire red hair pinned up in a bun was complimenting her. I was in a black tux and white shirt she had picked for me. Everyone was celebrating being alive after they faced the unpleasant near death incident. Almost everyone thanked me for saving their life. A boy of about 5 years old came running to me.

"Are you Mr. Vincent Keller?" The tiny guy asked me.

"Yes, that's me. How I help you kid?" I told him.

"Thank you for saving my dad! You are my hero!" He exclaimed.

"What's your name kid?" I asked him chuckling.

"Jason! When I would grow up I want to be just like you!" He said with great enthusiasm.

"Sure you will be"

He ran back to his father who was a coworker of Catherine. I looked at Tori and she was still offended with the drinks.

"Hey your bun looks great!" I tried to cheer her up.

She narrowed her eyes. "It's not a bun! It's a chignon!"

Women! I thought in my head. Then something happened that mystified my eyes. What did I see?

She was at the entrance of the hall. She gracefully walked inside in a violet figure hugging shoulderless dress. Her long hair was dangling down. Her face was fresh without much make up except for the red lipstick. Her lips looked like a rose. No she was herself looking like a rose, vibrant. She was beautiful.

I don't know for how long I kept my gaze at her. Realizing I was endlessly gawking at Catherine I looked away. In the mean time she was with Gabe who was now complimenting her with a love struck smile. What a moron! Though she chuckled along him.

"Hope this ends quickly." Tori said to me with her stringent eyes. "I mean these formal occasions are so boring! As soon as they give you the award we are outta here!"

I could make out what she really intended to say and why the angry stare. She had the right to be angry with me. I was distracted. The soft music was making the entire party a little bit dreamy. Out of the blue I saw Catherine and myself . . . dancing together . . . a flash, quick flash!

"Are you okay?" Tori asked me seeing my haunted face.

"I'm all fine!" I didn't want to make her more upset.

I listened to the music that was being played here. It wasn't the same one that I heard minutes ago. Was that a memory? Or my brain was playing some selfish games at the wrong time!

A little bit later JT and Tess entered together. Both were having the charming glow. So this was cooking?

"You guys are together?" I asked them with a welcoming grin when they came to me. "When?" I wondered.

"Well that's a long story." JT said.

Tess laughed to herself and said "I guess when you are at gun point it's easy to decide things."

"Hey JT has she applied that to you yet?" I joked and they all laughed along with me.

Catherine came there with Gabe, "Hey guys!" She said to us.

"You look great Cat" Tess told her.

"Thanks." She smiled. "So do you Tess and you too Tori"

Tori gave a brief smile to her.

"Congrats guys" Gabe cheered the new couple.

"Had JT been on time Tess? Did he pick you up from your house?" Catherine asked Tess.

"Yeah Cat, I followed your orders you gave me today morning!" JT confirmed her.

"He's been nice to me! Don't you worry?" Tess said.

Now I was getting it. "So that was all the gesturing about between you two?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She replied being surprised.

"I'm sorry; it's none of my business!" I told her. It was uncanny the way I jumped into their conversation.

"No problem" she said and then she, Gabe, JT and Tess went to the bar enjoying their selves. I was with Tori and she remained in her angry silence.

After a while Dana Landon went up the stage and said how I saved them and then kept saying about my bravery and heroism. It was embarrassing when someone never stops saying good things about you. And every person in the room looked at me with a gratefulness and awe. May be for a moment I can leave behind my deep dark truth and be their savior. It felt good for an instance.

"Today I honour Vincent Keller for his outstanding service!" Dana finally finished and invited me to take the memento.

She asked me to say something in brief. "I don't really need any award or reward for what I did. I had a chance to protect the innocent lives and I did. And my girlfriend Tori was at trouble, I had to keep her from anyone intending to harm her."

Tori smiled at me, pleased. At last she wasn't angry anymore. Following this formal procedure everyone grouped in small patches with their acquaintances. I was with Tori at a corner and she was telling me about her past days with her father and her lavish lifestyle. I tried my best to concentrate but I kept hearing Catherine and Tess talk. I had turned back not to face them and listen to Tori. But as long as their topic was me I couldn't but hear them across the room because of my enhanced hearing abilities.

"Vincent decided to come? Good for him"

"Yeah I told him everyone will be doubting if misses this out too."

"Do you think he still has feelings for you?"

"No, I guess he has moved on and it's for good. But I am glad he has got a sense of humanity back."

"So you are okay that he chooses Tori over you? You are not jealous?"

"It's none of my business Tess. May be we two held on each other because of our past. Because we thought we didn't know any other way better. But now it really doesn't matter anymore. And he has a different life now, a different path and he chose Tori that's his decision not mine. I had some unresolved things against him and her. I wasn't particularly jealous but angry. But I have been able to let it go."

"Really Cat?"

"I have moved on Tess! I really have!"

"Will you give Gabe a chance? He has been in love with you for a while."

"Yeah I guess."

Did she blush? I can't follow her heartbeat! What the hell! I could see her in front of my eyes, no, she didn't look like today, and she had masked her face in masquerade fashion. It was a different building and we were at a lonely place. She was there. I came down the stairs. I held her face with both of my hands and kissed her. I could really feel her lips in mine. She was gentle as a feather and she smelled like jasmine. She pulled off to meet my glance and there was no doubt in her stare as if she could see deep down my soul. I can read who I am in her eyes. But she started to leave . . . It became blurry. . .

"Vincent! Are you even listening?" Tori woke me up from the haze. I looked at her she was standing beside me and Catherine was with Gabe across the room. I was hallucinating. But it felt intense and real.

"Everyone's leaving we should go too." She said.

"Yeah" I said still bewildered.

Once again I took a quick look at Catherine.

"Catherine Do you wanna grab some bear at my place?" He asked her. "Just casual two friends!"

Friends you wish! I know what that means! Getting her intoxicated and . . .

"Yeah sure." She nodded her head.

"We should leave." I told Tori.

* * *

Tori had no clue of my internal conflict. She seemed hopeful and excited about something. As we went in the boat house she slowly closed the door. Looking at me she gave me a crocked smile.

"So…" she began in a alluring voice "We are the only two beasts that are left . . . It means I was made for you and you were made for me . . . We just have each other and no one else. . .this is making me crazy Vincent "

She took my hand in her hand. . . "This connection we have its burning in me" she said very slowly and silently… she removed my suit and asked me to sit in the sofa. I followed her instruction like child following his mother. It was the beastly instinct, our connection we have or the drinks or my frail brain that caused me intoxicated I don't know. But everything seemed a hallucination. She was right here with me kissing my neck but I couldn't feel it… It wasn't strong . . . not even a droplet of emotion like I had felt in the party when I saw Catherine . . . Or when I thought she kissed me. Tori had held me tight but it wasn't making love . . . it was more bodily thirst . . .I couldn't find any emotional connection among us. Instead I was surrounded by numbness, uncomfortable, agonizing and more over worried. Something in my head was troubling me and caused the numbness. Now I can clearly see.

Tori was over me and kissing my neck and expecting to fulfill her desires with me."I can't do this." I pulled off myself from her, "I need to go Tori!"

"What? What did I do wrong? " Tori was stunned. She looked at me in horror.

"I have to go. Catherine is in danger I can sense it."

"How do you even know that for sure?"

"I have to hurry. I'll explain when I will come back."

I headed out not waiting for her reply. I have no time to waste!

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry guys there was some technical faults in this chapter. Thank you Keiko Fujiwara for rectifying me. And russetfurbr hope I am able to make things understandable. Please tell me if you think this chapter a bit confusing or rushed.

I hope you guys like it. Please also review if you don't like it. I would love to know. Hope you guys follow me to the next chapter.

Thank you for reading this.

**Please Read Review and share!**

Love,

Sefi


End file.
